


another fic about Tracer being lesbian: part Fareeha Amari

by Hatsage7



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 10:39:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16386332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hatsage7/pseuds/Hatsage7
Summary: lighthearted fluff, setup for a marginally more serious seriesalso all of the chapters are titled like DBZ episodes¯\_(ツ)_/¯





	another fic about Tracer being lesbian: part Fareeha Amari

           _How are the cherry blossoms always in bloom?_

 

          That was the first thought through Lena Oxton's mind as her vision came back and the ringing in her ears quieted to a dull roar. She could hear distinct sounds of explosions, gunfire, shields and armor being shot -- noises she had gotten used to in the six months since she had been called back to Overwatch.

 

          _I mean, it's September. I thought these things bloomed in the spring?_

 

          Once again, Overwatch had come to the beautiful Hanamura shrine in Japan to try and recruit Hanzo Shimada to answer the call. Once again, Talon just so happened to have the same idea on the exact. **Same**.  Day. For the third time in a row. 

          Lena, known to the world as the quick and colorful "Tracer!", pulled herself off the ground to lean against the wall of a small pagoda.  _Of course, this time, we were the ones late to the party and those bloody arseholes 'ad plenty of time to set up inside. _She glanced down at her normally vibrant orange stockings, now covered in gunpowder from an improvised landmine, which had thrown her out of the shrine and far back behind her teammates. She counted herself lucky that it wasn't put together a little better, and that her legs were merely shaky instead of... well, she counted herself lucky.

           _I swear, if we can't do something about those bloody Aussies before the next mission..._ Lena shook her head and wiped down her tinted face mask.  _Maybe I should finish this mission before worryin' about next time, huh?_ Tracer, now ready and focused, quickly got a feel for where her team was. 

 

         The team was good, if one she wasn't entirely comfortable with. Reinhardt was dependable as always, right in the middle of gunfire and explosions, protecting the rest of his team with that enormous blue shield. Behind him were D.va and Lucio, the two newest members of Overwatch. They were phenomenal in the field, and had a beautiful pattern going of bobbing forwards and backwards, moving in front of Reinhardt's shield wall to block damage for him as he threw a fireball at the enemy team before dropping back and healing up.

         Soldier 76 was downright glacial towards Tracer and never stayed at the Gibraltar base with the rest of them, but was a force of nature in the field. He was taking potshots -- likely firing at the enemy medic and sniper -- from cover on the second floor of the shrine. The four of them were pulling focus expertly, and doing quite of bit of damage to boot. 

         "Be a shame if all that 'ard work went to waste," Tracer said to herself. "I 'ad better get a move on." She ran through the door of an adjacent building, up a flight of stairs, and came out facing a wooden deck that led to the side of the shrine. 

 

         "Okay, no problem. Just a small jump to the other side and those Talon creeps are toast. Easy money. Piece of cake." Tracer continued to psych herself up in order to clear what was easily an eight-meter gap with a massive drop to the hard stone foundations down below.

 

         "Easy money." Tracer swallowed and let out a long breath. "Piece of cake."

 

         With a running start, she leapt off the ground, stretching her legs as long as she could. As soon as she felt herself suspended in midair, only halfway across the gap, Tracer furrowed her brow and willed herself forward. For most people it would have just been just wishful thinking. For Tracer, her body moved forward in a streak of blue light, and landed instantly back on solid ground.

          _Great, death-defying leap cleared, hard part over. Time for the easy part._ With a low hum, Tracer's pistols were turned on as she moved to the doorway. 

 

         Tracer knew what she was here for. Other people made for good sharpshooters or massive armored shields, but when it came to flanking, no one could capitalize like her.

 

          There was one very specific sound she was waiting for. It wasn't really a signal or a callout from her team, it was more of a hunch that their heavy hitter, the inhumanly strong Australian in the gas mask, was packing a special weapon that Tracer didn't want to find herself on the wrong end of. Sure enough, after no more than five seconds of waiting, she heard metal being slammed against metal as the crude machine gun began its onslaught on her team. 

          With a golden opportunity, Tracer leapt from out of the doorway, dashed forward once again with her chronometer, and slapped a powerful pulse bomb onto the back of the distracted mercenary.

 

          "Bombs away!" Tracer gave her quip before diving into the lower section of the shrine as bullets and buckshot whizzed through the spot where she once stood. She was able to see her target spin his gun around to fire at her, then get thrown back when her pulse bomb exploded.

           She thought she might have heard someone else say something, but any words were drowned out by the rocket on Reinhardt's back as he came roaring across the bridge. As he slammed somebody into a wall, the rest of Overwatch moved to the center of the shrine and began forcing Talon, down two people and clearly beaten, into a hasty retreat.

 

           Lena herself came up the stairs, pistols firing, moving to join the rest of her team. She was just about to move off of the shrine's floor altogether when--

 

           "Tracer, look out!"

 

           A woman cried out, but before Tracer could move, or even see who said it, a mine came flying over the heads of her team and landed just to the right of her. Suddenly, she was pushed back by a small burst that was different from an explosion -- mine, bomb, or otherwise. 

            _Who could have --_

 

            _BOOM!!!_

 

           For the second time that day, Tracer was sent flying through the air, once again being thrown several feet and tumbling onto the wooden deck outside.

           She heard a crack as she struck the wooden railing, but failed to stop. Her momentum was going to carry her clean off the side if she didn't think fast. She tried to blink to safety, but couldn't stop rolling to see where she was moving. By the time she stopped, she was too far away and below the railing to be able to reach it.

 

           Much to her horror, Lena Oxton found herself falling off the edge of the shrine, gazing at the hundred foot drop below her.

 

           "I've got you!"

 

            Out of nowhere, arms reached up and around her shoulders. What was a plummet curved upwards higher and higher into the air.

 

            Tracer turned her head at an awkward angle to see blue armor carrying her to safety. The face of her rescuer was obscured by a yellow helmet reflecting the glare of the sun. Pharah, the sixth member of the team, had saved her life.

            Tracer quickly glanced away.  _Blimey, I forgot she was even here! I never see her with all the flying she does, I barely even noticed the rockets she was firin'._

 

With the last of her fuel, Pharah brought herself and Tracer down safely onto solid ground once more. Tracer collapsed, falling to her knees, as Pharah let go of her.

              _Jeez, what do I even say?  I hardly know 'er!_ "Pharah, you... you saved--"

             "Are you hurt?" Pharah knelt beside her teammate. "I saw the mine and tried to move you before it exploded, but I -- if I had known my blast and the bomb would throw you that far -- argh, I'm so stupid! I wasn't thinking!"

 

             "Oi, look at me," Lena said, placing her hand on the other woman's shoulder. "You probably saved my life with that push, and you definitely saved it just now. Don't worry about it."

              Pharah looked down and sighed. "That could have been bad. I'm just glad I got to you in time."

 

              Lena smirked. "Quite. I mean, last I checked, flying in the air was your thing, not mine. Bad taste for me to copy your shtick like that, innit?"

              "Ha! Yeah, uh, people try to fly without any technique. It, ah, reflects badly on the brand."

              "There you go, luv!" Lena smacked Pharah's armor. "Now, help me off the ground so we can finish the job, whaddya say?"

 

              Pharah pulled Tracer to her feet as a black transport unit lifted itself into the sky and began flying away from the shrine. "Hmm. They managed to get away. Do we... go after them now, or...?"

              "No, these things usually end in a draw. It's a good day when they bugger off and nobody dies," she said, placing her hands behind her head and walking away. "Time to pack it up and head back to base, let Soldier try talking to Hanzo again, nothing for us to do here."

              "Right. It's a shame to leave so soon though..." Pharah replied, following after her.

              "Well, based on past record, we'll probably come back in four to six weeks."

              "I guess, but the trees definitely won't be in bloom by then."

              "Y'know these things are supposed to bloom in, like, April or May? Why do you think they still look like this in September?"

              "Some things just last for a long time, I suppose. Have I ever told you about what happens when the Nile floods in Egypt?"

              "Don't think so."

              "You mind hearing the story?"

              "Go ahead! It's a long ride home, and we've got all the time in the world..."

**Author's Note:**

> this is 10 % luck, 20 % fame, 15 % of actually playing the game, 5 % commas, 50 % names, and a 100 % reason to read the fic
> 
> there's a lot of commas in this chapter


End file.
